The Benefits of Growing Up
by Kristen3
Summary: After taking David and his sister to see the musical "Peter Pan," Daphne realizes how differently she views the story now, as a parent, and how grateful she is for her husband and children. Long one-shot, written as a gift for Aria (crazysockmonkeys)!


**Author's Note: **The recent _Peter Pan Live_ TV special sort of caused a plot-bunny to form in my head. It grew into this, and I decided I should dedicate it to the lovely Aria **(crazysockmonkeys**) as a Christmas present, not only because of her support for my stories, but also because I know she loves musical theater. I hope you like this story, Aria! * Hugs *

Daphne couldn't help smiling as the play ended. She and Niles had brought David and Ella here to see the musical _Peter Pan_. Niles had been a bit reluctant when Daphne first suggested the idea after seeing an ad in the paper. But when Daphne told him how she'd seen the show in Manchester when she was a girl, and it was always one of her favorites, Niles had no choice but to agree.

It had been just as wonderful as she'd remembered. The story had captivated her as a child. She used to dream about Peter Pan coming to her bedroom and rescuing her. He wouldn't take any of her brothers, because the Lost Boys were in desperate need of a mother. And, after so many years of looking after the Moon boys, Daphne knew she would be up to the task. Her brothers had been similarly affected by the show, but, predictably, they'd been far more fascinated by the pirates. Simon and the other boys imagined themselves aboard the _Jolly Roger_, and took turns making each other walk the plank.

"Well, my love, did you have a good time?" Niles asked as the four of them walked out of the theater.

Daphne nodded. "Yes. It was lovely. Thank you for agreeing to this."

"I'm not much for musical theater, especially the kind that's aimed at children. But it was a rather charming story. The story of Peter Pan has been adapted many times, you know. There's the stage, television, and even movies. I guess it's just one of those timeless things. Just like those fairytales you used to read to David."

Daphne laughed. It hadn't been entirely for her son's benefit that she chose those particular stories. Ever since she was a little girl, she'd dreamed of a handsome prince falling in love with her one day. To her own great surprise, one had. "Me brothers used to make fun of me. They said I had me head in the clouds, and I'd never amount to anything if I kept daydreaming."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't listen to them. Otherwise, we wouldn't have gotten this happy ending." He kissed her.

"Daddy." David's small voice broke the spell. "Shouldn't we go get in the car?" He pointed out the window, where rain fell on the parking lot.

Luckily, Daphne had seen the weather report, so she'd made sure to bring an umbrella. She was certainly used to Seattle's weather. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we'll be back in our nice, warm, _dry_ apartment," she said.

As they drove home, Daphne couldn't help smiling once again. Just like his uncles, David immediately wanted to be a pirate. He kept pretending to stab the air with an imaginary sword. Ella was quieter, but Daphne had a feeling her daughter was probably having similar thoughts to what she'd had at that age.

They arrived home, and Daphne quickly told the children it was time for bed. That was met with the typical "Aww!" response, but they both knew better than to argue. They made their way upstairs, leaving Niles and Daphne alone for a moment. "Well, it seems David is taking after me brothers," Daphne said, putting her arms around Niles. "They were pirates for weeks after we saw _Peter Pan_."

"Having met Simon, somehow that doesn't really surprise me," Niles laughed.

"But luckily, I think David won't take it as far as Simon did. He's a bit too much like _his_ father." Daphne kissed her husband.

"Well, I certainly couldn't be prouder of the way our son has turned out. Although I firmly believe it's mostly thanks to you."

"I'd say it's a joint effort," Daphne replied. She kissed Niles one more time, before realizing the children had had time to get changed and get into bed. If she didn't go upstairs to check on them, there was an excellent chance that David might decide to make his sister walk the plank. "Come on, let's go upstairs." She took his hand, leading him up the stairs. As he walked, Niles couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't wait for her to return to their master bedroom, once the children were safe in their own beds.

As Daphne went into David's room, she suddenly remembered a scene from the play. It was one she'd never paid attention to as a child. Before the arrival of Peter Pan, the three Darling children were put to bed by Mrs. Darling. She assured them that they would be safe in the nursery with their nightlights. She even sang them a song, assuring their protection. _My child, my very own, don't be afraid; you're not alone. Sleep until the dawn, for all is well. _It struck Daphne now how easily she could relate. For she would leave her two children asleep in their separate rooms. It was silly to worry about them now. After all, they'd always been safe here in the Montana. Remembering what she had to do, she took a deep breath and entered her son's room. "Well, did you enjoy the play?"

David nodded vigorously. "I thought it was going to be a dumb girls' play, but then I saw those pirates. 'Aye, walk the plank!'" He once again held out an imaginary sword and stabbed at the air.

Daphne smiled. "Your uncle Simon did the same thing at your age. I'm not sure he really ever grew out of it. Hopefully you won't follow in his footsteps."

Simon had ever bothered to visit his sister once after the birth of her son. "Don't worry, Mom. I know you and Dad don't want a pirate for a son!"

"I don't think your father would be particularly happy. But we both love you, and we're very proud of you."

"I love you, too," David said, hugging her tightly.

Daphne kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, David."

After one last smile, David laid his head down and was soon fast asleep.

As Daphne walked out of the bedroom and down toward Ella's room, she felt strangely reassured. Of course her fears were silly. David's pirate play would likely only last for another day or two, and he'd return to school. Much like his father, he genuinely enjoyed learning.

She opened Ella's bedroom door, and her daughter's face lit up at once. "There you are! I thought you forgot all about me!"

"Of course not, sweetheart. But I was saying goodnight to your brother. He thinks he's a pirate now, but he'll be back to his normal self in a day or so." Daphne held her daughter tightly. She was so glad Ella was still a little girl. Moments like this wouldn't last forever.

Ella made a face. One of her brother's favorite pastimes was teasing her. The idea of him returning to normal wasn't exactly comforting.

"David isn't really so bad," Daphne said. "I grew up with eight brothers, and believe me, it's much worse. But now I think I'm grateful for it. I learned to stand up for meself, and that helped when I went to work for your uncle."

The look Ella gave her mother was clearly one of skepticism. The idea of her brother's constant teasing actually being helpful was completely foreign to her.

"I know it seems hard to believe now, but just wait. In a few years, he'll be different. I promise you."

Ella shrugged, still uncertain. "Mom, I don't think I want to grow up." The words came out before the little girl had a chance to stop them. She looked down, embarrassed to have admitted her feelings.

"Well, unless you can find Peter Pan, I don't think you have a choice, my dear. Besides, growing up isn't all bad. Perhaps someday, you'll find a man just like your daddy, and you'll be happy. But that won't happen if you stay a little girl forever."

For a moment, Ella was quiet, considering this. She did love fairytales. She'd watched _Cinderella _countless times, and always cheered when the glass slipper fit.

Daphne saw that her daughter wasn't quite convinced. "Don't worry about this now. Just go to sleep, and I bet you'll feel a lot better in the morning, all right? I love you."

"You're the best, Mommy!" Ella slipped her little arms around her mother's waist. "And Daddy, too."

An automatic smile appeared on Daphne's face. "We both love you so much. Goodnight." She placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead. Just like her brother, Ella was soon fast asleep.

Daphne's heart was full as she finally made her way back to the master bedroom, where she knew Niles waited for her. "Well, we've got two children, safe in their beds."

Niles greeted his wife with a kiss as soon as she came near him. "David and Ella are both so lucky to have a mother who cares for them as you do."

"Thank you, darling. Ella just told me she isn't sure if she wants to grow up. But I told her it might not be so bad. She might meet a man as wonderful as her daddy and live happily ever after."

"I hope she can find someone who makes her happy," Niles agreed. "Although I have a hard time imagining a man who'd be worthy of her. She deserves the best."

Daphne nodded. "Well, I'm sure, when the time comes, I'm sure she'll compare every boy she meets to you. You've set such a good example for her and David. They both know how a woman should be treated thanks to you."

Niles blushed. "I know I probably go overboard sometimes. It's just that I've loved you for so long, and I want to make sure you know that."

"I doubt I could ever forget," Daphne said. Though she was tired, she decided that sleep could wait for a bit. "I don't want you to ever forget how much I love _you_, either." She kissed him again, and her implication was clear. This feeling of being in Niles' arms could never get old. _Yes_, Daphne thought. _Growing up does have its benefits_.

**The End**


End file.
